


A Day in the Sun

by JD_meister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff, I write to please myself, No Deeprealms, family fic, fan child, i first thought of him a year ago after all, its about time i used him in something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_meister/pseuds/JD_meister
Summary: It's not often Nohr gets a proper sunny day, and Kana is determined to get his family to enjoy it, whether they're ready or not.





	A Day in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP for several months now, and its about time I posted it. There is a desperate need for family Iagorrin pieces, so here's me filling out my own needs.

Little Kana had always been an early riser. As far as he could remember, however, the morning sun had never shone so brightly. Light fell on his eyes and roused him from his sleep. Tumbling out of bed and clutching a stuffed bear toy, Kana shuffled over to the windows, and after some consideration pulled across one of the heavy curtains. Dazzled by the sudden brightness, Kana shielded his eyes with his trusty bear. In time his eyes adjusted, and he could properly admire how the garden below came alive with colour, and the large patches of blue sky above broke the cloud cover and revealed the sun.

Proper sunshine was a rare occurrence in Nohr. Usually it was dampened by thick blankets of cloud. It was quite the occasion when pure, unobstructed, _warm_ sunlight streamed out across the kingdom, coaxing out its inhabitants from their homes so to enjoy such a fine day.

It was a perfect day, Kana decided, to drag his family outside and make the most of it.

Employing all the stealth and grace a four-year-old could muster, he crept from his room and along the hall, in the direction of his parent’s bedroom. No-one else seemed to be awake and he could not hear anyone nearby. He hoped none of the servants would suddenly appear. They would only drag him back to his room to get ready for the day, or downstairs for breakfast, and that would absolutely _ruin_ his plans.

Kana arrived undetected at his destination. The large, imposing doors were shut. Gripping a handle, it turned quietly, and the door opened far enough to allow him to slip through.

Inside, the room was dark and still. The only light came from a thin shaft of sunlight between a gap in the heavy curtains, shining a golden glow upon everything in its path. His parents were still asleep, oblivious to the rapidly incoming wake-up call.

Creeping silently to the bedside, Kana assessed the situation. Iago was on the side closest to the door, on his front but facing away from Kana. Corrin occupied the other half of the bed, face buried in a pillow and half wrapped in the sheets. Setting down his bear to lean against Iago, Kana pressed his pudgy hands against his back and gently pushed. Nothing. He tried again and again, but to no avail. Iago only stirred slightly and groaned in his sleep.

With a harrumph, Kana went to the other side of the bed. He tried shaking Corrin awake, but found himself disappointed again. She only shifted and mumbled something indistinguishable, then sighed as she settled back down into the nest of bedding. Kana stood biting his thumbnail, thinking, and then went around the bed again. Once more he tried shaking Iago awake, only more vigorously.

“Da... da? Daddy. Da?! DA!”

“Augh!”

Iago woke with an over-enthusiastic smack to his back. His first instinct shouted at him to curse whoever dared to wake him so roughly, but then common sense restrained him. Those small hands and loud voice didn’t belong to any of the servants after all. Slowly, very slowly, Iago propped himself up on his elbows and turned his head to determine why exactly his youngest son had woken him at such an abominable hour.

“...Kana.”

“Daddy are you waking up now? The sun is awake!”

Iago cast a tired look across the room at the sunlight breaking through the curtains. Yes, the sun most certainly did seem to be awake.

“Is that so?”

“Yes!” Kana threw his arms up in the air, a toothy grin on his face. “Time to get up!”

Iago stared at him. How could anyone possibly be so energetic in the morning?

“...Good night.”

With that, Iago flopped back down into his pillows, jostling Corrin awake as he did. With a grunt and a groan Corrin sat up and directed an indignant glare at her husband.

“Good night? But it’s morning now! Good morning! Daddy’s silly, right mama?”

“Yes Kana-bean, very silly.” Corrin said, stifling a yawn.

Kana retrieved his bear and promptly climbed onto the bed and over his father, accidentally kneeing him in the ribs in the process. He rolled, giggling, into the empty space between his parents. Corrin, in an attempt to dispel his energy, tried to pull him close and wrap him up in both a hug and the sheets. Kana wriggled out of his mother’s grasp and squished her cheeks, making them both laugh.

Iago grumbled and turned onto his other side, facing away from them. He firmly ignored them in a desperate attempt to get back to sleep. It could be said that he was not a morning person, and he would agree. Corrin, despite not a morning person herself, could not so easily ignore an opportunity to toy with her other half.

“Hmm. What a lazy-bones your father is, Kana. Now, what do we do to wake him up?”

Kana clapped his hands, bouncing on the spot. “We jump on the bed!”

“Yes exactly!”

A long, tired groan emanated from under a pillow on the other half of the bed. “No, no we do not jump on the bed.” Corrin and Kana paid no heed.

“Ready son? On the count of three. One…”

“Two!”

“ _Alright_ , I’m awake!”

With a great degree of effort, Iago hauled himself into an upright position and leaned against the headboard. Kana pouted at him.

“Aww. No fun.”

“No? Jump on your brother’s bed then. If we have to be awake then so does he.”

“OK!”

Kana grabbed his bear and leapt of the bed, and with a surprising burst of speed raced out the room and down the hall to rudely annoy his older brother. Corrin gave a small laugh as he left. “You know Alain hates being woken up.”

“I can’t imagine who he gets it from.”

“Mm. We could always just go back to sleep. It’s not as if the boys will come barging in again.”

“Don’t say that. Fate will spite us.”

Before Corrin could reply, a long, drawn-out voice called out from down the hall. “Maaa, Kana did it again.”

Iago sighed and closed his eyes. “Corrin.”

“I know.”

“You jinxed it Corrin.”

“I _know _.” She put a hand to her brow. This could be a long day.__

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second chapter to this if I can think of enough material.


End file.
